The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Peachberry Ice’. Heuchera ‘Peachberry Ice’ was hybridized by the inventor on Feb. 26, 2015 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was the proprietary unreleased hybrid known as 12-120-1 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was ‘Paprika’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,575.
Heuchera ‘Peachberry Ice’ was first selected in the summer of 2016 and assigned the breeder code 15-106-116 through the remaining evaluation process where it passed final evaluation in the fall of 2017 from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Peachberry Ice’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2016 and by sterile, shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Peachberry Ice’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.